


Glad I Stayed

by Loveforkatiemcgrath



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Smut, Love Confessions, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:35:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24246610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loveforkatiemcgrath/pseuds/Loveforkatiemcgrath
Summary: "Now aren’t you glad I stayed the night?"//Both Kara and Lena are very happy Kara decided to spend the night.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 2
Kudos: 178





	Glad I Stayed

**Author's Note:**

> Not going to lie I was quite high writing part of this but enjoy this smutty fluff <3

Lena woke up in her bed reaching out and finding it empty which made her heart drop a bit. Of course this couldn’t be real. It was probably a really good dream or the woman she’s completely in love with just left in the morning regretting everything that happened because who could actually love a Luthor. Before she could dwell on her thoughts anymore she hears footsteps coming towards her room and is that bacon she smells? The door opens to reveal the women of Lena’s desires wearing black boxers and a white t-shirt while holding a tray with breakfast. 

“I can’t believe your fridge is basically empty but it’s okay because I stopped by the store real quick to grab some stuff to make us some breakfast” Kara smiled at Lena while placing the tray besides her. Lena couldn’t help the tears from falling. Never in her life has anyone cared for her this much and treated her the way Kara has. Even before last night Kara had always been such a loving and caring friend, always there for Lena and had not once judged her based on her family name. Now that she’s making her breakfast and actually here makes Lena’s heart swell.

“Lena you’re crying,” Kara whispered rushing towards Lenas side whipping away the tears with her thumb “I’m so sorry if this is too much, I shouldn’t have assumed and I just wanted to do something nice for you because you deserve it and I-” she was quickly cut off by Lena pulling her in for a deep passionate kiss.

“They’re happy tears, love,” Lena said cupping Kara’s face “no one's ever done anything like this for me before and especially no one as amazing as you. I’m just overwhelmed with so many feelings and I’m so happy that you’re actually here and this is real and I love you so much.” Lena pulled Kara into a hug with her head in between her neck taking in the scent that is purely her.

“This is all so real Lena. All of it. You and me. I love you so much. I’m right here and I’m never going anywhere I promise.” Kara said with a kiss to Lena’s cheek “You are extraordinary and so beautiful in every way Lena. You’re the most amazing woman I’ve ever met” and with that Lena pulled her down into a passionate kiss again which caught Kara by surprise but she eventually eased into the kiss. 

They kissed like this for a long time neither one of them wanting to break apart unless they needed air. Suddenly Kara pulled back which caused Lena to whine and the sudden loss of touch. “Are you sure this is what you want Lena? We can stop at any time you want. I just want you to be comfortable.” She said while caressing Lena’s face who in turn gave her a look that held so much love and admiration but also lust.

“I want you Kara no I need you. Please. I love you and I trust you and I want this with you. Only if you want this too” She said with her hands wrapped around Karas neck, looking so small and scared.

“I love you too and of course I want this. I mean have you seen yourself Lena? You truly are a goddess” Kara reconnects their lips which caused Lena to let out a loud moan allowing Kara to deepen the kiss with her tongue. “Now aren’t you glad I stayed the night?” Kara said between kisses which made Lena roll her eyes but chuckle anyways.

“Yes now shut up and take my clothes off.” She said raising her eyebrows while flipping them over so that Lena was straddling Kara while she sat leaning on the headboard. Who was to deny Lena of her wishes so Kara pulled her into another kiss while pulling at her shirt and a moment later you can hear ripping noises which only made Lena moan louder pushing her hips hard into Kara which also brought out a moan in her. She started attacking Lena’s neck causing Lena to whimper and continue to grind her hips roughly into her. She bit and sucked especially hard this time not caring if she left a mark. 

“That might leave a mark” Kara said, looking smug which just made Lena want to kiss that smug look off her. Lena just gave her a look and took this opportunity to slowly take her bra off and the look on Kara’s face was priceless. 

“Holy fuck” Kara whimpered so quietly that Lena wouldn’t have heard if she wasn’t listening for it. Her eyes were shot open and her mouth hanging down and she couldn’t stop staring and it was now Lena’s turn to have a smug look on her face. 

“I knew you were a boob girl” Lena said which caused her to break out of her trance she was in and snap her head up. She pulled Lena closer with one hand on one of her breasts while her mouth was on the other, biting and sucking on the newly exposed skin. 

“Fuck Kara that feels so good.” Lena moaned out while her fingers slid to the back of Kara’s neck, her nails scraping faintly against the nape of her neck as she kept a gentle hold there. She finally took her nipple into her warm, wet, mout causing Lena to let out a loud moan. Lena squeezes her eyes shut, losing herself in the pleasure of it, as Kara's tongue swirls around her sensitive nub. She tugs at her hair and pulls her up for another kiss. She begins to press kisses to the underside of Kara jaw while lifting and throwing away her t-shirt somewhere in the room. Kara flips Lena over so she’s on top of now and starts peppering kisses down her neck to her chest all the way down to her stomach. Her fingers start playing with the waistband of Lena’s shorts while Lena is practically squirming below her.

“Kara, please.” Lena's voice is all breath as she tries to speak, lifting her hips up to try and give her a hint.

“Please what?” Kara teases as she starts sucking and biting at Lena’s thighs making her squirm even more.

“God Kara please fuck me already” Lena loudly groaned which caused Kara to let out a slight whimper but finally pulling Lena’s pants and underwear down.

"Fuck you're breathtaking," Kara punctuates between her kisses on Lena’s thighs. After all that teasing she finally gives Lena a slow lick from her center to her clit and tugging it gently between her teeth. Lena’s hands shot down to run her hands through Kara’s hair letting out the most pornographic noises she’s ever heard. She was pretty sure she could cum just from hearing the noises Lena was making and she sure as hell never wanted to stop making her feel this way.

“Lena you taste so fucking good baby” Kara moaned between Lena’s legs which caused her to rock her hips up making Kara push them down.

“Fuck, baby your tongue feels so good.” Lena moans as she continues tugging on Kara’s hair. After a moment she feels Kara’s finger enter her causing her to arch her back. 

“You’re so tight baby girl,” Kara says while still lapping away on her clit. “You’re taking me so well baby. You’re being such a good girl.” Lena whimpers at the praise and couldn’t get enough of Kara. She rocks her hips into Kara’s mouth practically grinding herself against Kara.

“Fuck, I’m so close.” Lena’s moans breathlessly feeling her orgasm coming.

“Be a good girl and come for me baby” Kara says as she enters another finger inside Lena, moving at a faster and harder rate while tugging on her clit with her teeth. 

Lena screams Kara’s name as her orgasm hits her so hard she’s surprised she didn’t pull Kara’s hair out. 

“You did so good for me baby” Kara praises as she kisses along Lena’s thigh then slowly removes her fingers causing Lena to whimper at the loss. Kara brings her fingers to her mouth, sucking them clean causing Lena to groan and tug Kara up by her neck into a deep kiss. Lena moans when she tastes herself on Kara’s mouth. 

“Now it’s my turn to have my fun with you” Lena smirks as she goes to flip Kara over so that she was the one on her back. 

“Take me Ms. Luthor” Kara smirks looking up at Lena with hungry eyes. Lena raises an eyebrow as she leans down to press her lips against Kara’s. 

“Oh, I plan too” She mumbles against her lips as she brings her hands down to tease Kara’s breast taking a nipple between her fingers giving them a pinch causing Kara to let out a whimper. 

“Lena… please, I’m already so worked up from watching you baby” Kara says breathlessly as she rocks her hips forwards trying to soothe her frustration. Lena continues to kiss down Kara’s neck and down her chest leaving a trail of hickeys along the way. Kara continues to let out soft whimpers and moans when she feels Lena’ take a nipple into her mouth. 

“Since you asked nicely,” Lena smirks against Kara’s skin as her hands go down to remove Kara’s boxers. Her fingers lightly graze her folds, not quite giving Kara enough causing her to rock her hips forward. “Patience baby”

“Fuck Lena please” Kara begs as she contiues to rock her hips forward trying to feel any kind of relief. Lena figured she tortured the poor blonde enough. She sinks two fingers into Kara easily slowing thrusting her fingers.

“You feel so good around me baby,” Lena mumbles against Kara’s skin as she continues to kiss down her chest towards her stomach. “You were just waiting for me to take you. You’re practically dripping down my hand” Kara lets out obscene moans and whimpers as Lena continues to thrust into her.

“Oh fuck yes, I’m already… so close” Kara moans out feeling herself tighten around Lena’s fingers. 

“Come for me baby” Lena says as she goes to bring her tongue to Kara’s clit circling the sensitive nub causing Kara to cry out walls tightening around Lena as her climax hits her. Lena continues her slow thrust letting Kara ride out her orgasm then brings her fingers to her mouth sucking them clean while moaning at the taste. 

“Fuck” Kara says breathlessly as she tugs Lena in for a deep kiss taking her time exploring Lena’s mouth.

“You taste delicious dear” Lena smirks when they pull apart. 

“We’re definitely calling in sick today.” Kara chuckles pulling Lena into another kiss.

“I love you so much” Lena says softly against Kara’s lips.

“I love you so much too”


End file.
